Sex On Fire
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Stackson] Stiles aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, mais en vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas...


**« Sex On Fire »**

 **Ce drabble fait partie du "Writing Prompt Challenge 2016 Entre Amis".**

 **NDA :** **Voilà, ceci est la dernière fic que je poste. J'ai décidé de précipiter mes "vacances écriture". Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi ces dernières semaines et qui ont lu et review mes OS ! Merci beaucoup aux guests, à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. Merci à ma beta, Cathy, qui a supporté une avalanche de textes pendant des semaines.**

 **Beta:** _Cathouchka31_

 **NDA:** Je considère ce texte comme un UA car pas de loups, pas de magie, etc. Et j'ai pris quelques libertés au niveau des personnages et de leur background.

 **NDA2:** Le titre est celui de la chanson des Kings of Leon, dont les paroles m'ont inspirée pour le thème de cet OS.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, mais en vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

À certains moments, il perdait juste les pédales, prêt à lui chanter une sérénade tant ce qu'il lui faisait subir était bon.

Il aimait leurs instants d'égarement même si, dès le départ, les choses avaient été claires entre eux : du sexe pour du sexe, rien de plus.

Au début, ça convenait à Stiles. À son entrée dans l'adolescence, son corps avait changé trop rapidement pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise. Il avait choisi de se cacher derrière un humour caustique et d'amples vestes à capuche dissimulant son corps trop mince. Il n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir plaire et encore moins de susciter le désir. Il riait de son célibat lorsque Scott l'asticotait à ce propos, bras dessus bras dessous avec sa petite-amie Allison, mais au fond, il en souffrait.

Un jour, il décida de reprendre les choses en mains. Il n'y avait pas que les autres qui avaient droit au bonheur, après tout.

Stiles avait réussi à intégrer l'équipe de crosse du lycée (bon, il n'était que remplaçant, mais c'était déjà énorme) et faisait des efforts considérables pour que les autres l'apprécient, ou du moins le remarquent. Ça avait fonctionné, mais pas vraiment comme il l'espérait. Sa maladresse légendaire était devenue une véritable attraction, et les élèves assistaient souvent aux entraînements de l'équipe de crosse dans le seul but de se fendre la poire devant l'empoté de service.

Stiles en avait conclu qu'il était une cause perdue et avait fini par baisser les bras.

Puis un jour, il y avait eu Jackson.

Jackson Whittemore, transféré au lycée de Beacon Hills en cours d'année et devenu en quelques jours la coqueluche de l'établissement. Beau gosse, grande gueule. Tout le monde l'écoutait, l'acclamait, l'adulait. Il était devenu chef de l'équipe de crosse en un temps record. Ses parents étaient riches et Jackson voyageait à l'autre bout du monde tous les étés. Et par-dessus tout, il avait un corps à se damner.

Stiles bavait littéralement sur monsieur Parfait. Il représentait tout ce qu'il rêvait de devenir, si on mettait de côté l'égocentrisme, l'arrogance et le malheureux pois chiche qui s'agitait dans son crâne.

Malgré ces quelques réserves, Stiles jalousait son ami Danny Mahealani, si sûr de lui et si _ouvertement gay_. Mais lui n'osait pas sortir du placard. On le mettait déjà bien assez à l'écart à cause de son hyperactivité. Même les profs l'avaient estampillé « _geek_ ». Et encore ! Il ne portait pas de lunettes, ça aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau saveur clichés qu'il bouffait à longueur de temps.

Persuadé que personne, pas même Scott, n'accepterait une nouvelle singularité de sa part, il préférait rester le plus discret possible.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de profiter de la vue dans les vestiaires, avant et après les entraînements de crosse. Après tout, il était en pleine adolescence et ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses hormones ne lui laissaient pas le moindre répit.

En fin de compte, cette situation lui convenait. Personne ne l'embêtait, les élèves avaient fini par se lasser de sa maladresse sur le terrain et il était redevenu anonyme parmi les anonymes.

Malgré toute la discrétion dont Stiles faisait preuve, Jackson finit par s'apercevoir de l'intérêt que lui portait le jeune homme. Il avait attendu la fin d'un entraînement pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

« Stilinski, je dois te parler. »

« H-hein ?... M-Moi ? »

Stiles avait manqué se manger une porte de casier et avait enfilé son t-shirt à l'envers, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Les autres membres de l'équipe quittaient petit à petit les vestiaires et Jackson restait bras croisés face à lui. L'adolescent chercha un prétexte pour retenir Scott, mais le chef d'équipe s'était arrangé pour se retrouver seul avec l'hyperactif.

Ce faisant, Jackson s'était décidé à bouger. Il s'était alors rapproché de Stiles pour poser une main contre les casiers à hauteur de son visage.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu me mates chaque fois que t'en as l'occasion, Stilinski ? »

Stiles avait dégluti en essayant de se fondre dans les casiers.

« C-c'est p-pas ce que t-tu c-crois... »

Jackson l'avait longuement jaugé de son regard perçant. Puis, alors que Stiles s'était attendu à recevoir un coup, l'autre avait esquissé un sourire sarcastique et s'était rapproché jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent. Stiles avait retenu sa respiration, son cœur battant beaucoup trop vite. Le sourire effrayant de Jackson s'était élargi un peu plus et il avait remonté son genou entre ses cuisses. Stiles n'avait pu retenir un hoquet et s'était mordu violemment la lèvre pour éviter de laisser échapper le couinement ridicule montant dans sa gorge.

Alors qu'il pensait à cet instant que Jackson se jouait de lui pour se foutre de sa gueule ou pire, le faire chanter, ou tout un tas d'autres scénarios catastrophes, le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse accentua le frottement entre les jambes de son coéquipier et vint mordre sa clavicule.

C'était la chose la plus intime et la plus sexy qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite. Et ce fut à l'issue de cette scène un tantinet déstabilisante pour le pauvre Stiles qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir en dehors du lycée.

Stiles aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, mais en vérité, ce n'était pas le cas.

Le gosse n'était pas demeuré. Il savait que Jackson se servait de lui pour canaliser les pulsions « _déviantes_ » que sa riche et parfaite famille n'accepterait certainement jamais.

Jackson était un petit con. Stiles savait qu'il jouait avec le feu.

Pourtant, ce fut bien un _je t'aime_ qui lui échappa en plein acte, alors que Jackson y mettait du sien pour le rendre fou avec ses coups de reins passionnés.

Une fois l'orgasme retombé, il avait croisé le regard perçant de son camarade de classe (il ne pouvait même pas dire « _ami_ », leur relation se limitant à « _on baise ce soir. Chez toi ou chez moi ?_ »).

Alors, Stiles paniqua. Il se redressa et déblatéra tout un tas d'excuses incompréhensibles à grand renfort de gestes désordonnés.

Il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ perdre Jackson. Pour une fois dans sa vie qu'il se sentait vivant, qu'il se sentait désiré... Il avait besoin de lui, de ce semblant de vie normale qu'il parvenait à entrevoir lorsque Jackson caressait sa peau, gémissait son nom.

Ce n'était certes qu'une illusion, c'était malsain, il le savait. Mais c'était toujours moins pénible que d'être seul.

« Eh !... _Eh_ ! Stiles, la ferme. »

L'adolescent prit une bouffée d'air. Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui fit remarquer à quel point il devait être ridicule. À quel point il devait avoir l'air désespéré.

« Donne-moi ta main. »

Stiles plongea son regard caramel dans les yeux clairs et insistants de Jackson. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il obtempéra et tendit une main mal assurée vers lui.

Jackson saisit son poignet et le força à se lever du lit. Il les dirigea vers un large miroir et Stiles baissa les yeux, terriblement conscient de leur nudité.

« Regarde », ordonna Jackson.

Il lui flanqua une tape sur les fesses pour le faire réagir. Stiles leva les yeux vers leur reflet, gêné.

« Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point… _je_ suis parfait » soupira Jackson, béat.

Stiles resta silencieux.

« Des dizaines de filles rêveraient d'être à ta place, Stilinski. Ne gâche pas nos moments, tu veux. »

Stiles acquiesça, le cœur serré.

Jackson fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, puis dans son dos, entoura sa taille et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, le faisant frissonner. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le miroir, Stiles avait fermé les siens. Sa respiration s'accélérait déjà en sentant Jackson contre lui, ses mains aller et venir sur son ventre.

Et Jackson en profita pour contempler l'adolescent, ses traits fins, ses grains de beauté, sa musculature délicatement marquée, presque gracieuse.

Il était magnifique.

Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il en prenne conscience, il serait encore un peu à lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de son pouvoir de séduction, Stiles comblerait sa solitude.

FIN.

* * *

 **Ah, l'adolescence... Période ingrate si on se laisse influencer !**

 **Bien contente d'avoir passé cette époque. Pas vous ? (pour mes plus "vieux" lecteurs :p)**

 **Merci encore pour tout, merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et à ceux de passage.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, vous aurez le droit à un cookie. *coeur***

 **.**

 **Allez, à un de ces jours !**

 **Spleen.**


End file.
